OREO
by sicafiramin
Summary: Usaha Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengagalkan pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka dibantu oleh teman-temannya. "Lalu kalian ingin aku apa dengan make up dan pakaian itu?" "Menggoda ayahku." "Kalian benar-benar seperti tukang terror tapi kode-kodenya benar-benar tidak keren." 'Kai seharusnya bekerja di Dispatch.' "Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menghamili Baekhyun dulu?" /YAOI/


**Title :** OREO (sumpah ini gak ada KTY nya. Baca aja sampe tampat oke.)

**Cast :** CHANBAEK. Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Diselingi Kaisoo dan Hunhan. Pemain lainnya lihat saja dalam cerita. /plak

**Genre :** Tampaknya setengah romance, seperempat humor, seperempatnya lagi family.

.

.

Ide ini muncul saat menonton The Heirs, melihat tingkah Lee Bona dengan Yoon Chanyoung yang pacaran keingetan Chanbaek. Berhubung momen Chansoo dimana-mana, saya jadi ingin menumbuhkan kembali feel Chanbaek. Sebagai ff tebusan/? Karena sudah membuat Chanbaek tidak menyatu di ff 'Romance It's Not My Style' dan 'Snow Flower' .

Sedikit memaksa dan tidak nyambung, tapi ff ini buat kesenengan doang kok. Udah baca silakan tinggalkan review ya, engga juga gak apa-apa tapi semoga ff ini berkesan di hati kalian para readers maupun para silent readers.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak sedang duduk berdua dengan ibunya di sebuah Café ternama di Seoul. Kepalanya ia tundukkan menatap layar smartphone yang ia mainkan sedari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu suram dan ia bosan menunggu, apalagi menunggu orang yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Ibunya meminta Baekhyun untuk bertemu calon ayah dan saudara barunya. Harusnya eomma meminta Baekbom hyung saja. Batin Baekhyun. Berhubung hyung-nya sedang ada tugas kuliah di Taiwan otomatis si anak bungsu lah yang harus menemui pertemuan pertama ini.

"Eomma! Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Suruh pria itu cepat kemari!" teriak Baekhyun. Sang ibu langsung saja melempar sendok teh ke kepala si anak.

"Kenapa tidak sabaran? Dia sedang di perjalanan karena harus menjemput putranya dulu."

"Menyebalkan, kenapa anaknya harus di jemput segala? Kau bilang anaknya sebaya denganku, kenapa harus di jemput segala? Dasar manja."

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun, awas saja kalau kau berbicara tidak sopan pada calon ayah barumu."

"Terserahlah.." Baekhyun mendengus, kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bermain game. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pria turun dari mobil dengan seorang anak laki-laki jangkung. Baekhyun tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _games temple run_ yang ia mainkan, padahal ibunya sudah mencubit pinggangnya agar segera berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_. Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya pria bersuara berat itu.

"Tidak terlalu." Pria dan wanita itu saling cium pipi dan kemudian duduk.

"Oh aku bersama putraku, dia masih di belakang. Oh itu dia.."

Park Chanyeol, Laki-laki jangkung dengan hoodie hitam putih itu berjalan menghampiri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.." sapanya sopan.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara berat yang tidak asing di telinganya. Ia mendongak dan membulatkan matanya seketika.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang melotot kearahnya.

"Kau pasti Chanyeol kan? Nah, Baekhyun.. ini Tuan Park, bersama putranya. Ayo beri salam.." titah ibunya. Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"_Ige mwoya_?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mata mereka bertatapan antara terkejut dan tidak sudi.

"_Wae_? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Kami bahkan lebih dari sekedar kenal abeoji.." jawab Chanyeol. Matanya besarnya terus menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun, nadanya ia naikan. Nyonya Byun sudah menginjak kaki putranya agar berbicara lebih sopan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya balik Chanyeol.

"Ehem.. bisakah kalian duduk dulu, biar kami yang menjelaskan." Titah tuan Park dan mereka pun duduk.

_'Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari pria yang akan menikahi ibuku… ini pasti bercanda.'_ Batin Baekhyun menjerit.

_'Jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun akan menjadi saudaraku.. lelucon yang tidak lucu sekali. Aboji memiliki selera humor yang buruk.'_ Jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yah, sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal. Kalian satu sekolah aku lupa memberi tahu." Nyonya Byun terkekeh pelan diikuti tawa kecil dari tuan Park.

"Jadi, Baekhyun.. perkenalkan. Dia Park Chanyoung calon ayahmu dan dia Park Chanyeol calon saudaramu. bagaimana?" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan kedua orang itu pada putranya.

"Chanyeol, wanita ini adalah Byun Songyi yang sering aboji ceritakan padamu. Dia masih terlihat saangat cantik kan?" nyonya Byun tersenyum kecil, sementara Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Dan ini putranya, dia manis kan? Kalian pasti akan menjadi saudara yang akrab." Lanjut tuan Park.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap tidak ber-reaksi apa-apa, selain ekspresi terkejut. Tidak terima.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal, kami bahkan satu kelas. Senang bertemu denganmu Byun Baekhyun, dan Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk kembali.

_'Apa-apaan dia ini.'_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis.

Wanita dengan eyeliner itu menyenggol lengan Baekhyun agar segera berdiri dan memberi salam seperti yang di lakukan Chanyeol barusan. Dengan wajah masam Baekhyun pun berdiri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, tuan Park senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan semoga kita bisa lebih akrab Park Chanyeol-_ssi_." Baekhyun membungkuk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ikhlas mengatakan itu.

Seorang _waiter_ datang memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Tanya nyonya Byun. Ia membaca rentetan menu di hadapannya.

"OREO!" Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak. Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saling melotot satu sama lain.

"Oreo?" nyonya Byun mengulang.

"iya, eomma aku pesan O-RE-O ice cream." Kata Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Hey!" seru Baekhyun

"APA?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tuan Park menggeleng melihat tingkah keduanya. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Sudah-sudah, kami pesan dua oreo ice cream, dan kau mau apa sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Byun pada Tuan Park.

"Terserah padamu saja sayang."

Baekhyun mendadak mual mendengar ibunya memanggil sayang pada pria itu.

"Baiklah, dua oreo ice cream dan dua ice cream banana split."

20 menit berlalu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan kedua orangtuanya bercengkrama.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri. "Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun berjalan pergi ke Toilet tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlari mengikuti.

"Aku mendadak sakit perut." Kata Chanyeol

Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah putra mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka bermusuhan." Ujar Nyonya Byun.

"Biasa lah anak remaja jaman sekarang, aku jadi ingin remaja kembali. Masa-masa pubertas, ah aku merindukan masa itu."

"Kau ini.."

…

Baekhyun mencuci mukanya dan mematut dirinya di cermin wastafel. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Park Chanyeol akan menjadi saudaranya. Ini semua terjadi begitu cepat, ayahnya memang sudah meninggal sejak lama dan ia sangat ingin ibunya segera memiliki pendamping hidup tapi bukan dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mau.

"Kau bisa masuk angin dengan wajah dan rambut basah begitu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung menerimanya.

"Tau apa kau?" ketus Baekhyun

"Aku banyak tahu tentangmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan kuat dingin. Se depresi itukah mengetahui kalau kita akan menjadi saudara?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan muka. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sudah curiga saat melihat foto ibumu di handphone aboji, ia terlihat familiar."

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak mau menjadi saudaramu." Baekhyun menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi saudaramu?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggung laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu menyentuh tembok. "Aku tidak akan mau menjadi saudaramu… aku hanya mau.. menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis saat tersenyum Byun Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya, bibir mungil Baekhyun sudah di lumat habis oleh Chanyeol.

"Mmpphh.. Chanh.." Baekhyun berhasil mendesah. Ia mendorong dada bidang di hadapannya itu pelan. "Hentikan, eomma bisa melihat.." desah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena Chanyeol tidak memberinya udara di tengah ciuman singkat mereka.

"Baek, kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus menggagalkan pernikahan kedua orangtua kita."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menunduk lagi.

"Aku tidak tega sebenarnya, eomma terlihat menyukai ayahmu."

"Lalu? Kau ingin kita menjadi saudara tiri?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak mau egois Park!"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, kalau mau ya bilang mau, kalau tidak ya katakan tidak." Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Lebih baik kalau eomma dan ayahmu menikah, lalu.. kita putus saja." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, ia hampir menangis tapi menahannya.

"…" Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya. "Yeol aku—"

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Chanyeol pun pergi dengan wajah kecewa meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aissshhhhh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan keluar.

Pertemuan dua calon keluarga yang mengesankan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka masih tidak saling berbicara setelah kembali dari toilet walau kedua orangtuanya sudah mengajak berbicara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak memakan Oreo Ice cream yang mereka pesan, hanya memainkannya hingga melelah. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan dan di bulan Juni saat musim panas tiba, mereka harus menerima kenyataan kalau mereka harus menjadi saudara.

…

…

…

Baekhyun berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah terlambat masuk kelas, dan kaki mungil Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk berlari lebih cepat di lorong sekolah yang luas ini. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah dan rambutnya kusut. Terlihat jelas kalau tadi malam Baekhyun menangis, sebegitu stressnya menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang sangat ia cintai akan menjadi saudaranya.

"_Joseonghamnida_, saya terlambat." Baekhyun membungkuk dan mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Untungnya guru matematika itu tidak menghukum atau mengomeli Baekhyun, ia langsung menyuruh Baekhyun dan menegurnya sebentar.

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya terlihat kusut seperti itu ingin sekali ia memeluknya dan merapikannya. Tapi ia masih kesal karena Baekhyun tetap tidak mau membantunya untuk membatalkan pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka.

Baekhyun pun berjalan ke bangkunya, tidak melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol kecewa padanya karena tidak mau mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Ia sedang bingung kemarin, semua terjadi begitu cepat dan kemesraan ibu dengan ayahnya Chanyeol membuatnya harus berpikir kalau ini sudah saatnya ia berbakti pada orangtua.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" bisik Kai teman satu bangku Chanyeol.

"Ia meminta putus." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, dan Kai langsung menahan tawanya. Kai memang sahabat yang sedikit brengsek karena tertawa diatas penderitaan sahabatnya.

Kai menoleh kebelakang, melihat Baekhyun yang menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih. "Baekhyun menatapmu."

"Biarkan saja, aku masih kesal padanya." Chanyeol tidak menoleh kearah Baekhyun sedikitpun. Padahal Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol akan melihatnya.

…

Baekhyun duduk di kantin berdua dengan Kyungsoo sesekali meneguk soda. Ia sudah seperti orang mabuk padahal yang ia minum hanya soda. Sudah berlagak seolah-olah meminum soju, dasar Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo karena hanya anak itu yang bisa menjadi tempat curhat. Baekhyun sudah bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo dari SD, makanya mereka sangat dekat.

"Ah masalahnya rumit sekali. Kenapa pula ibumu harus mencintai Ayahnya Chanyeol? Ngomong-ngomong apa ayahnya tampan seperti Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Ah baiklah lupakan saja."

"Baek, sepertinya kalian harus berbaikan dulu. Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol kan? Coba rundingkan dengannya untuk menemukan jalan terbaik untuk kalian. Kau tidak mau kan berada satu rumah dengan Chanyeol tapi bukan status sebagai suami istri melainkan SAUDARA?"

Kyungsoo benar, ia tidak mau seperti itu.

"Apa kau siap melihat Chanyeol pulang kerumah dan mengenalkan seseorang pada keluargamu? 'Pekenalkan, dia calon pendamping hidupku.' Dan Kau hanya diam di balik pintu sambil menangis. Miris.."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau Chanyeol-nya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Coba kau bayangkan Soo! Ibumu harus menikah dengan ayahnya Kai? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit berteriak seperti orang gila. Untung saja kantin sepi tidak seramai biasanya, Baekhyun bisa di cemooh memiliki gangguan kejiwaan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seperti burung hantu. Kai adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Baek, ibuku sudah meninggal kan…"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan bergumam. 'oh iyaa, aku lupa.'

"Bayangkan ayahmu akan menikah dengan ibunya Kai." Ulang Baekhyun

"Tapi Baek, ibunya Kai sudah meninggal juga….."

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya lagi. Andai wajah Kyungsoo tidak sepolos ini, ia pasti sudah melempar mangkok kearahnya.

"…Ya, kau bayangkan saja kalau ayahmu akan menikah dengan ayahnya Kai? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sementara kau dan Kai saling mencintai."

"Tapi ayahku bukan gay, eh apa mungkin Appa gay? Makanya ia belum menemukan istri baru." Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara Baekhyun sudah menggigiti sendok dan garpu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba lewat dihadapan mereka, entah ada urusan apa ia tiba-tiba lewat begitu saja. Kyungsoo yakin ia sengaja untuk memancing Baekhyun.

"Baek, itu Chanyeol! cepat kejar dia dan minta maaf." Titah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih diam di tempat. "Kau masih mencintainya kan? Ayo sana minta maaf, kalau kalian benar-benar putus. Siap-siap saja menjadi sauda—"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL TUNGGU AKU!" Baekhyun segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! YA!" teriak Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak mau menoleh. Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai.

"Ahhh kakiku sakit, aahh sakit. Kakiku berdarah.. ahh"

Chanyeol hampir berbalik, tapi ia tahu betul itu akal-akalannya Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan akting yang sangat buruk.

"AHHH KAKI KU BERDARAH!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun ternyata masih mencintainya. 'Aku berhutang padamu Kyungsoo.' Batin Chanyeol lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

…

Chanyeol memasukan bola ke ring basket berkali-kali. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat tapi tidak lelah sama sekali. Kim Jongin alias Kai sudah tepar di pinggir lapangan.

"Ya! Kau sudah keterlaluan pada kekasihmu itu. sebaiknya kau maafkan dia, mungkin saat itu dia sedang kebingungan. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat pertemuan kemarin. Aku yakin dia tidak serius meminta putus." Ucap Kai. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya menjahilinya saja. Kau lihat bagaimana lucunya dia? Ah menggemaskan sekali saat melihat dia memanggil namaku, berteriak dan mencari perhatian dengan pura-pura terjatuh seperti itu. Hahaha menggemaskan sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, sementara Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Byun, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Teriak Kai.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. "Apa?"

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari balik tembok dan melempar tubuh jangkung itu dengan tas.

"SIALAN!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing setelah dilempar tas milik Baekhyun. Isinya seperti batu karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan menurut Chanyeol. Ia melirik Kai yang tertawa terjungkal di lapangan dengan tatapan sinis. _'sialan kau Kim Jongin, kubunuh kau.'_

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MAU MEMINTA MAAF, AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS DENGANMU! HIKS!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menangis. "AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI SAUDARAMU, AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MEMPERKENALKAN PASANGAN HIDUPMU PADAKU, SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENJADI PASANGAN HIDUPMU. AKU TIDAK MAU KITA SATU RUMAH TAPI BERSTATUS SAUDARA!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang begitu jelek menangis di tengah lapangan seperti itu. ia melirik kaki kirinya yang di beri perban, Baekhyun benar-benar terluka dan bukan akting. Astaga..

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia juga tidak mau putus dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah sangat mencintai laki-laki sipit itu.

"Hey, sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi…" kata Chanyeol pelan, menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu. tapi Baekhyun terus menangis sesegukan. "Hey, kau sangat jelek kalau menangis."

'PLETAK'

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Ia meringis dan menatap sebal pada Baekhyun yang tengah bertolak pinggang.

"Dasar Park sialan! AKU TIDAK JELEK!"

…

Kyungsoo tengah mengobati luka di kepala Chanyeol akibat pukulan Baekhyun. Kai dan Baekhyun hanya sibuk bermain games di PSP mereka. Tidak peduli pada Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Kai yang menyebabkan semua ini." Gerutu Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan Kai. "AKH! PELAN-PELAN DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo menekan lukanya keras.

"YA! KAU MEMBENTAK PACARKU!" teriak Kai.

'PLETAK'

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kai keras. "YA! KIM JONGIN BERANI KAU BERTERIAK PADA CHANYEOL-KU?"

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MENJITAK KEKASIHKU?" Protes Kyungsoo kesal

"DO KYUNGSOO KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN!" Bentak Chanyeol kesal

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai

"YA!"

"YA!"

"YA! BERHENTI RIBUT DI KAMARKU!" teriak Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar menyeramkan kalau sudah kesal.

"Ada apa ini kenapa ribut sekali?" ayahnya Kyungsoo mengetuk jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Ia sedang berkebun di halaman belakang dan merasa terganggu karena bocah-bocah ini menganggu kegiatan sore harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Appa! Ada Kecoak tadi!" teriak Kyungsoo. Melirik kearah ketiga makhluk di hadapannya.

"Ooh.." jawab Ayahnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya seperti semula.

"Adakah yang punya ide untuk menggagalkan pernikahan orangtua kami?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia melempar PSP ke karpet karena teringat oleh pernikahan ibunya, jadi tidak mood bermain lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak jujur saja pada orangtua kalian kalau kalian berpacaran. Beres." Usul Kyungsoo

"Mereka pasti akan menyuruh kita putus." Kata Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyetujui dengan anggukan.

"Kan belum di coba. Coba saja…" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Belum siap, aku belum siap." Baekhyun menggeleng

"Mau sekarang atau nanti kalian pasti akan memberitahu hubungan kalian kan? Kalian mau seperti ini terus?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menghamili Baekhyun dulu. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol akan bertanggung jawab dan kalian akan menikah.." usul Kai.

3 jitakan mendarat di kepala Kai.

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil, aku kan laki-laki.." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang rata.

"Suruh saja author-nya menjadikanmu mpreg di ff ini.."

"Nanti ceritanya beda lagi, ah apa aku harus mencari wanita lain yang mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap ayahku? Kemudian kita memotretnya dan menunjukan foto-foto itu pada ibunya Baekhyun? Kemudian ibumu cemburu, lalu marah, lalu.. mereka putus."

"Masalahnya… siapa yang akan menjadi wanitanya?" Tanya Kai

"Adakah yang bisa dibayar murah? Seperti…. 5 cup bubble tea? Huffhhh" Baekhyun membuang napas berat kemudian berguling di lantai.

Hening beberapa saat….

"Ah aku tahu.."

Semua terdiam mendengar idenya Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum jahil.

…

…

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Luhan berteriak saat 4 orang menculiknya secara paksa dan membawanya kerumah Kyungsoo.

"Shuuttt diam, kau mendapat tugas Negara. Sangat penting demi kedamaian Negara tercinta kita ini." Kata Baekhyun. Ia melepas ikatan dari badan Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Luhan

"Kekasihmu yang albino itu menjualmu pada kami." Jawab Chanyeol, sibuk dengan pakaian wanita yang ia curi dari lemari kakak perempuannya.

"Hah?" Tanya Luhan lagi, mencerna jawaban dari Chanyeol. Kekasih? Maksudnya Sehun? Menjualnya? Seharga 5 cup bubble tea?

"Kami memberi 5 cup bubble tea pada Sehun. Dan dia menyerahkanmu pada kami, jadi kau harus menurut pada kami kalau tidak Sehun harus membayar 2 kali lipat bubble tea yang sudah ia ambil."

_'Brengsek kau Oh Sehun'_ batin Luhan

"Lalu kalian ingin aku apa dengan make up dan pakaian itu?" Tanya Luhan ngeri.

"Menggoda ayahku." Jawab Chanyeol

Meanwhile…

Sehun terkapar di kamarnya karena terlalu banyak minum Bubble tea.

…

Luhan di antar Kai dan Kyungsoo ke depan perusahaan milik ayahnya Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan kamera mereka.

Luhan berdiri di depan gedung dengan dress summer, rambut palsu berwarna cokelat caramel dan sepatu heels. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan. Mengapa mereka memilih Luhan? Kenapa tidak perempuan tulen saja? Karena Luhan lebih cantik dari perempuan, tubuhnya ramping, wajahnya manis, matanya seperti rusa dan itu menggemaskan. Dan yang lebih penting. Luhan mereka sewa seharga 5 cup bubble tea.

"Aku tahu kenapa Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada Luhan. Lihat bokong seksinya…" Ucap Kai diberi anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka bersembunyi dari kejauhan memperhatikan Luhan.

"Sangat pas untuk di remas, ahhh.." tambah Chanyeol. Fantasi mereka membayangkan Luhan mendesah di bawahnya, tipikal uke memuaskan seme seperti mereka.

"YA!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung saja menendang bokong Chanyeol dan Kai hingga mereka tersungkur dan mencium aspal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tuan Park keluar dari gedung. Siap memasuki mobil yang berada di parkiran. Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan langsung menjalankan aksinya.

"Ah, maaf tuan.. boleh saya meminta tolong?" Tanya Luhan. Kakinya sengaja ia pincangkan dan badannya ia sender-senderkan kearah pria itu. Tuan Park langsung terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang seperti sedang memeluknya.

"Ah anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tuan, kaki saya keseleo dan saya tersesat. Saya baru di Seoul, dan kehilangan arah saat sedang mencari alamat rumah teman saya." Kata Luhan. Ia begitu manja dan sangat cocok menjadi wanita penggoda. "Saya sudah meminta tolong pada orang-orang tapi tidak ada yang mau menolong. Bisakah anda menolong saya? Saya yakin anda orang yang baik."

"Jepret itu!" bisik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung memotretnya.

"Terus Yeol terus Jepret jangan berhenti." Titah Kai

"Iyaaaaaa kalian kenapa berisik sekali. Issshhh" gerutu Chanyeol kesal. "Kau juga memotretnya kan?" Chanyeol melirik Kai.

Kai mengangguk. Ia hanya memotret tubuh seksi Xi Luhan. Terutama bokongnya.

Memang pada dasarnya semua lelaki itu sama. Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat wanita cantik bak bidadari meminta tolong. Tuan Park juga seorang lelaki, menurutnya sangat sayang di lewatkan. Ia pun langsung saja siap membantu Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo naik kedalam mobil, saya akan mengantar. Anda tahu dimana alamatnya kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil.

Keempat bocah itu langsung menaiki mobil Kai dan mengikuti mereka, tidak lupa memotret dengan gaya seperti seorang papparazi. Untung Luhan bisa berakting dengan baik, jadi tuan Park tidak curiga kalau ada mobil yang mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan." Kata Tuan Park. Luhan menggigit bibir nya sedikit panik.

"Eumm, i-iya. Nama saya…" Luhan buru-buru memutar otaknya. "Xi..Xiao Lu."

"Nama saya Park Chanyoung. Kau terlihat masih muda, berapa usiamu?"

Luhan bingung lagi. Tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan usianya 18 tahun. "25 tahun." Jawab Luhan. Tuan Park sedikit terkejut.

"Well, kau terlihat muda seperti remaja." Tuan Park terkekeh dan Luhan hanya tertawa canggung.

Sesampainya, Luhan tidak lupa memberi salam dan membungkuk berkali-kali. Kai dan Chanyeol memotret lagi, seolah-olah tuan Park mengantar selingkuhannya. Ah _perfect_!

"Terimakasih tuan, saya sangat berterimakasih." Luhan membungkuk

"Tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantu. Hati-hati ya, saya pamit."

Tuan Park pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan di depan sebuah rumah. Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan rumah itu. sepertinya…

"Mampus! Cepat masuk mobil." Baekhyun panik dan mereka pun masuk mobil.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Sehun mendengar seseorang memencet bell berkali-kali. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatan membaca komik hentai-nya lalu berjalan gontai untuk membuka pintu.

"Ibuku masih kerja jad—"

Sehun mematung saat membuka pintu nampak sosok makhluk cantik tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Luhan?" Tanya Sehun, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

'PLAK!'

...

"THE END!"

Baekhyun berteriak di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku yakin Sehun sedang di siksa oleh Luhan." Kata Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa terbahak membayangkan Luhan yang menyiksa Sehun.

…

Baekhyun tidak sabar melihat reaksi ibunya saat mengetahui kalau calon suaminya akan selingkuh. Byun Baekhyun, kau memang anak yang durhaka.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

"BAEK, BISA TOLONG BUKA KAN PINTUNYA? EOMMA SEDANG MEMASAK" teriak ibunya. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal karena acara menonton kartunnya harus terganggu.

"HYUNG! BISA BUKA KAN PINTU?" teriak Baekhyun pada kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"TIDAK." Teriak hyungnya galak. Baekhyun melempar remot kearah pintu kamar hyungnya lalu berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Sudah-sudah biar eomma saja." Nyonya Byun berlari dari dapur untuk membuka pintu. Baekhyun kembali berdecak sebal karena ibunya ini benar-benar plinplan.

"Dengan rumah saudari Byun Songyi?" ah ternyata dari pengiriman barang. Sebentar… ia tidak yakin karena laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket hitam, dan topi.

"Benar." Jawab wanita itu.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda."

"Dari siapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berlari pergi setelah menyerahkan sebuah map pada wanita itu. Nyonya Byun mengernyitkan kening dan menutup pintu. Tidak memperdulikan laki-laki yang menurutnya berkulit Tan.

"Itu apa eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia masih dengan tampang polosnya pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal ia tahu kalau itu kiriman dari Kai. Ia sudah mencetak photo-photonya.

"Entahlah." Wanita itu membuka map itu dan ia begitu terkejut melihat photo-photo yang ada di hadapannya. Tuan Park terlihat berpelukan dengan seorang gadis belia, Tuan Park terlihat mengobrol begitu akrab dengan gadis itu, Tuan Park terlihat di mobil bersama gadis itu, Tuan Park.. seperti sedang mencium gadis itu di dalam mobil (padahal Luhan tidak bisa memasang seatbelt jadinya harus di pasangkan), Tuan Park terlihat seperti mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kai seharusnya bekerja di Dispatch.' Batin Baekhyun

"OMONA, apakah itu ayahnya Chanyeol? Astaga! Dia selingkuh!" pekik Baekhyun. ia melirik eommanya yang masih serius memandang photo-photo di tangannya itu.

"Siapa gadis ini? Cantik sekali. Cantik-cantik kok mau dengan pria tua, aigoo.." Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menepuk jidat, bukannya cemburu ibunya itu malah mengomentari Luhan. "Dia pasti model." Lanjut eommanya.

"Eomma, ayahnya Chanyeol selingkuh dengan gadis ini. Kau tidak marah eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Oh iya, hampir lupa untuk marah. Aissshh aku akan memarahinya setelah selesai memasak!" Ibunya berlari ke dapur dan meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran ibunya sendiri.

Saat malam hari Baekhyun langsung menelpon Chanyeol karena tidak tega mendengar ibunya beradu mulut dengan ayahnya Chanyeol di telpon. Ibunya benar-benar marah kali ini pada pria itu.

"Yeol, Eomma benar-benar emosi. Sepertinya ia menangis sekarang….." kata Baekhyun berbicara di telpon.

"Aboji juga, ia menjelaskan kalau ia tidak kenal gadis itu. suaranya sampai terdengar hingga ke kamarku."

"Apa setelah ini mereka akan putus?"

"Sepertinya tidak akan secepat itu, kita harus mencari cara lagi."

"Yeol, aku punya ide… tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan setuju."

"Katakan saja, apa ide mu?" Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

"Hmm…..berhubung eomma tidak suka kekerasan… jadi…."

…

…

'BUGH'

'BUGH'

Kai meninju Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga wajahnya lebam dan memar-memar.

"Pacarmu sudah gila." Kata Kai

"Sudahlah lanjutkan saja, aku semakin cinta padanya." Kata Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"CHANYEOL FIGHTING!" teriak Baekhyun "KAI, KAU PUKUL PIPI SEBELAH KIRINYA JUGA!"

"As you wish.." Kai menyeringai lalu..

'BUGH'

…

Chanyeol yang babak belur berjalan gontai bersama Kai ke rumahnya. Park Yura kakaknya Chanyeol terkejut melihat kondisi adiknya yang babak belur seperti itu.

"OMO! Kenapa dengan wajahnya? Babak belur seperti ini?" Tanya Yura

"Ck, biasa anak laki-laki nun.." jawab Kai

"Aishh, bandel." Yura malah menjitak kepala Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol berteriak protes tidak terima. Ia sudah rela babak belur begini juga demi Baekhyun. Demi ide gila kekasihnya itu.

Yura berjalan ke dapur untuk membawa air dan handuk. Sementara itu kebetulan sekali Tuan Park baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Langsung terkejut melihat putranya seperti sepeda rusak, tak berbentuk.

"Chanyeol? Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Tuan Park

"Yah begitulah." Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri ayahnya lalu tiba-tiba terjatuh di bawah kakinya. "Aboji maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena berkelahi." Chanyeol memeluk kaki sang ayah dengan wajah yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Diam-diam Kai memotret itu dibalik jaket kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

"Ya? Park Chanyeol, kepalamu terbentur ya?" Tanya sang ayah, ia heran dengan tingkah anak ini. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, biasanya apabila Chanyeol berkelahi ayahnya akan mengatakan 'Kenapa tidak membunuhnya sekalian?'

Tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Jadi kenapa Chanyeol meminta maaf? Aneh..

"Aboji maaf, maaf.." Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi berteriak. Kai menahan tawa melihat itu.

Yura yang baru kembali dari dapur langsung berjongkok menarik Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki ayahnya. Adiknya sudah tidak waras.

"Kai bantu aku melepas bocah gila ini." Perintah Yura.

…

Baekhyun sedang sakit jadi ia tidak masuk sekolah, Badan Baekhyun demam tinggi, kata dokter stress berat yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini.

Karena merindukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi Baekhyun bilang 'nanti saja, eomma belum pulang kerja.' Dan Chanyeol menunggu sms selanjutnya. Ada yang mereka rencanakan saat ini.

"Hyung, aku haus." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Hyungnya tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan membiarkan adiknya sendirian di ruang tengah. Sungguh Hyung yang perhatian sekali. Baekhyun pun berjalan lemah ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, kemudian kembali tiduran di sofa. Ibunya baru saja pulang, ia langsung membantu Baekhyun untuk istirahat di kamar karena Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin.

"Eomma, apa yang akan eomma lakukan kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitiku?" Tanya Baekhyun. ibunya menekuk alis lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja eomma akan marah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum licik.

Ia langsung mengirim pesan agar Chanyeol segera kemari untuk menjenguknya. Tak lama Chanyeol pun datang ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang."

"Lho? Chanyeol? Ayo masuk." nyonya Byun menyapa Chanyeol dengan hangat. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihat wajahnya babak belur seperti itu. "Kau berkelahi?" Tanya wanita itu saat membawa Chanyeol ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Hmm, tidak aku tidak berkelahi." Jawab Chanyeol

"Chanyeol anak baik di sekolah, ia bahkan paling semangat menolong teman-temannya yang sedang kesulitan." Timpal Baekhyun. ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Hai Baek? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak baik, aku muntah terus dari pagi" Jawab Baekhyun. "Eh, kau kenapa Yeol? Kenapa memar-memar begitu? Ya ampuuuun" Baekhyun memasang tampang terkejut. Ah menggemaskan batin Chanyeol. Siapa dulu kalau bukan karena Byun Baekhyun tersayang.

"Yeol, kau bisa cerita pada kami. Anggap saja aku ibumu.." nyonya Byun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

'_ah kau kan akan menjadi ibu mertua ku'_ batin Chanyeol

"Tapi.. jangan ceritakan pada abeoji.." Chanyeol menunduk. Ia membaca doa dulu dalam hati memohon ampunan pada tuhan karena sudah berbohong.

"Eh? Ada apa yeol?"

"Sebenarnya, abeoji sering memukulku. Kadang Yura noona juga di pukul. Abeoji sering pulang malam, ia mabuk dan memukul aku dan Noona." Cerita karangan Chanyeol, ia sedang belajar mengarang bebas saat ini. Encer juga otak sinetron milik Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ayahmu melakukan itu?" nyonya Byun sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Kumohon jangan ceritakan pada abeoji, aku hanya ingin berbicara jujur saja."

"Astaga.."

"Hiks, tapi aku sayang pada abeoji. Tapi, ia kadang bersikap kasar dan menggunakan kekerasan." Chanyeol pura-pura menangis. Baekhyun menahan tawa sedari tadi, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang benar-benar menderita. "Abeoji sibuk, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku dan Noona."

"Kalau aku menikah dengan ayahmu, aku akan melindungimu Chanyeol-ah. Kau tenang saja.."

Astaga, bukan begini seharusnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung mencari ide baru.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau ayahnya Chanyeol memukulku juga?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau eomma di pukuli juga?"

Nyonya Byun terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Merasa kasihan dan sayang pada Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu pasti akan berubah yeol, kau harus jadi anak baik."

"Ne.."

"Ah, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." Nyonya Byun mengurut kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Ia pun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di kamar.

Chanyeol langsung saja menutup pintu dan terjun bebas keatas kasur Baekhyun. Kesempatan bagus untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun mesra. Ia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sakit, badanku sakit, kepalaku sakit, huhuuuuuu.." Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol. Kekasihnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu manja.

"Kau mau sembuh?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Ia pun mencium pipi itu.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Tentu, tutup matamu."

Baekhyun pun menutup matanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, lumayan lama hingga tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendorong badan Chanyeol karena tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk di tiduri raksasa seperti Chanyeol.

"Yeolhh kau beratthh.."

Chanyeol pun turun dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

"Cepat sembuh baby, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencium kening Chanyeol.

"Semoga idemu yang sekarang berhasil, aku sudah rela babak belur di pukuli Kai." Kata Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat kusut membayangkan Kai memukul dirinya dengan wajah brengsek.

"Aigoo kasihan sekali, hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong apa ayahmu memang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bisa memukul balik pria itu kalau ia berani memukulku apalagi memukul Noona."

…

Keesokan harinya, Baekbom –hyungnya Baekhyun- menerima sebuah paket di depan rumah. Disana tertulis 'to : Byun Songyi' ia pun memberikannya pada sang ibu yang sedang siap-siap untuk bekerja.

"Eomma! Kau membeli baju online lagi? Ada paket untukmu." Teriak Baekbom.

"Eomma tidak membeli baju online, hanya memesan panci."

"Aku taruh di depan ya, aku berangkat kuliah dulu. Bye!"

"Ya! Bom-ah!"

Nyonya Byun keluar dari kamarnya dan putra sulungnya sudah menghilang begitu saja. ia pun berjalan kedepan untuk membuka paket itu. Kalau paket kemarin berisi foto-foto perselingkuhan calon suaminya, sekarang apa lagi?

Ia membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu, dan ia begitu terkejut melihat isinya foto-foto Park Chanyoung alias ayahnya Chanyeol -calon suaminya- terlihat sedang memukuli Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol yang memar, memeluk kaki sang ayah sambil menangis, kemudian Yura pun terlihat seperti sedang di siksa. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Jadi benar apa kata Chanyeol? Astaga… jahat sekali. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang." Nyonya Byun bermonolog. Segera ia mencari-cari dari siapa paket itu berasal, tapi ia tidak menemukan identitas apapun selain gambar bunga matahari di atas kotak tersebut.

Bunga matahari.

…

"Bunga matahari, berarti itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tinggi, angkuh, selalu mengikuti kemana mataharinya bersinar. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah mataharinya. Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya Matahari tidak akan berguna kalau tidak ada yang membutuhkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Kalian benar-benar seperti tukang terror tapi kode-kodenya benar-benar tidak keren." Gerutu Chanyeol. Yang di maksud kalian itu Kyungsoo dan Kai. Tapi Kai sedang tidak bersama mereka saat ini.

"Itu keren tau, lagipula aku suka kok bunga matahari." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa senyumannya benar-benar bisa mengalahkan cahaya matahari.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Baekhyun selalu bersinar dimataku, karena ia matahari yang selalu menyinari bunga seperti aku."

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun mesra. Kyungsoo merasa ia mau muntah mendengar Chanyeol berkata hal-hal gembel seperti itu.

"Kai akan menjemputku, kalian bisa kerumah nanti malam." Kata Kyungsoo

"Akan aku usahakan kalau Noona tidak memintaku untuk menjemputnya nanti malam."

"Aku tidak bisa, masih sakit." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung saja memasangkan Jaket untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berteriak dari parkiran. Kyungsoo segera mencari sosok pacarnya itu dan langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Aku pulang ya, kabari kami kalau ada apa-apa!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"YO! HATI-HATI!" teriak Chanyeol

Kyungsoo pun naik motor bersama Kai dan melesat pergi.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa pacaran, kau tahu sendiri kan Kai itu gangster di sekolah, playboy dan sedikit miring otaknya. Sementara Kyungsoo begitu polos, baik, dan iya sih dia sedikit galak.."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku juga heran kenapa Sehun dan Luhan bisa berpacaran."

"Sehun itu bubble nya, kalau Luhan tehnya dengan bermacam-macam rasa dan varian. Kalau di satukan jadilah Bubbletea. Jadi minuman yang enak kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menekuk alisnya. Ia heran, kenapa jadi membicarakan bubbletea?

"Lalu? Kita seperti apa? Aku juga mau seperti Luhan dan Sehun ada sebutan yang manis-manis seperti Bubble tea." Baekhyun cemberut. Melihat sang pacar muram seperti itu, ia pun berpikir.

"Aha! Kita seperti oreo." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Ha?"

"Iya, kita memang terlihat keras di luar, tapi kita lembut di dalam. Kita itu memang banyak perbedaannya, seperti hitam dan putih. Tapi, kalau di satukan? Kita seperti oreo kan?" Tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, apalagi oreo adalah makanan kesukaan mereka. Mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jadian juga karena oreo.

"Yang di maksud perbedaan bukan tinggi badan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. ia tahu kalau ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol akan mengejek Baekhyun yang tidak tinggi.

"Salah satunya itu, kau pendek aku tinggi. Kau sipit, lihat? Mataku besar. Kau tidak suka dingin, aku tidak suka panas." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Aku tanpamu seperti api tanpa cahaya, seperti bunga matahari tanpa matahari. Jadi.. kau mau mempertahankan hubungan kita kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus. Sudaaah jangan cemberut, sedikit memaksa memang tapi kita juga bisa seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Kita pasangan oreo. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menyukai Kai?" Nahkan, Baekhyun mulai memikirkan pasangan orang. Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir keras tapi sulit menemukan jawabannya.

"Burung hantu kan menyukai tempat gelap. Ehehehe.." Chanyeol tekekeh, dan Baekhyun langsung paham apa maksudnya.

"Mata bulat seperti burung hantu milik Kyungsoo, menyukai si anak hitam seperti Kai. Hahahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bersama Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha gelap. Kai kekasih gelap Kyungsoo hahaha" Baekhyun terbahak.

"Benar-benar gelap." Chanyeol sangat puas bisa mengatai Kai bersama Baekhyun. semacam kesenangan tersendiri.

Meanwhile…

'HACHI~'

Kai tiba-tiba bersin di tengah perjalanan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Sepertinya cuaca saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat." Gumam Kai pelan.

…

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya, tentunya diantar oleh Chanyeol sampai depan. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi ia mampir dulu ke kamar ibunya-nya. Sepertinya sang ibu tidak pergi kantor, masih sore dan lampu kamar menyala.

Ia mengintip sedikit, nampak ibunya sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan gaun pengantin. Yah, ibunya sangat cantik dengan gaun putih besar itu. Sepertinya ibunya ingin segera menikah dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati Baekhyun. Ibunya pasti sedih, setelah menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai anaknya malah menghancurkannya.

"Eomma.." sahut Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek?" ibunya menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut karena putranya ini langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eomma benar-benar akan menikah dengan ayahnya Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. sang ibu terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?"

"Aku setuju, aku setuju eomma mau menikah." Asal jangan dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak senang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku.. aku setuju. Kalau eomma mencintai ayahnya Chanyeol, aku setuju saja. Aku senang kalau eomma senang." jawab Baekhyun. wajahnya masih terlihat tidak ikhlas saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Wajahmu lesu sekali sayang.." nyonya Byun memegang kening anaknya, sudah tidak demam tapi Baekhyun terlihat lemah di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kapan eomma akan menikah dengannya? Sudah diumumkan hari pernikahannya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kami akan mengumumkannya besok, sepertinya pernikahan akan di selenggarakan bulan depan."

"Oh, begitu.." Baekhyun semakin lemas mendengarnya. Apa semua usahanya gagal?

"Kau pasti lelah, ayo sana masuk kamar. Eomma akan memasak untukmu setelah mengganti pakaian."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar, tapi tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan memeluk ibunya lagi. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan satu bungkus bikuit oreo untuk ibunya.

"Eh?"

"Untuk eomma.." Baekhyun menyerahkan oreo itu untuk ibunya, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Ibunya tersenyum lalu menatap oreo di tangannya.

'_Eomma, apa yang akan eomma lakukan kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitiku?'_ ucapan Baekhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Entah kenapa ia jadi berpikir dua kali untuk menikah, apa Chanyoung orang yang tepat untuknya? Untuk mejadi ayah bagi kedua putranya? Belum menikah saja sudah banyak cobaan seperti ini, apalagi nanti? Ia jadi ragu-ragu.

…

Nyonya Byun memutuskan untuk bertemu empat mata dengan Tuan Park. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang dan ia tidak akan salah dengan pilihannya saat ini.

"Aku harus membatalkan pertemuan dengan klien hari ini karena kau mendadak ingin bertemu, sepertinya ada hal yang serius." Tuan Park duduk dan mulai berbicara.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui, masalah gadis itu—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kenal gadis yang kau maksud—"

"Dengar dulu, selain itu.. apa kau menyayangi Chanyeol? Apa kau menyayangi Yura?"

"Tentu saja, mereka anakku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Tuan Park keheranan. Tidak biasanya pacarnya ini akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka? Maksudku.. kau sibuk bekerja, apa kau ada waktu untuk mereka? Apa kau tahu Yura sudah punya pacar apa belum, apa kau tahu Chanyeol menang pertandingan basket, atau Chanyeol berkelahi di sekolahnya. Apa kau tahu?"

Tuan Park terdiam. Ia sendiri lupa kapan mereka berlibur bersama, makan malam bersama pun bisa dihitung oleh jari. Kalau Yura kuliah sampai malam, Chanyeol pasti makan malam sendiri.

"Kenapa kau membahas ini?" tuan Park angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah berpikir semalaman, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu… ayo kita putus." Ucap wanita itu tegas. Terlihat ia sedang menahan air matanya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Ya! Byun Songyi, apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kita akhiri saja, semoga kita bisa lebih akrab setelah ini." Songyi berdiri dan membungkuk. "Aku permisi." Ia menyerahkan cincin tanda cinta mereka dan berlari meninggalkan tuan Park sendiri di mejanya.

…

Wanita itu tampak begitu sedih, ia duduk di halte bus kemudian menangis. Tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wanita cantik ini? Kenapa menangis di jam kerja. Apa ia di pecat dari pekerjaannya? Atau putus dari kekasihnya?" Tanya pria itu.

Byun Songyi tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ini untukmu, semoga bisa membuatmu lebih tenang." Pria itu memberikan biscuit oreo padanya. Wanita itu terdiam memandang oreo di tangannya. Jadi teringat Baekhyun.

…

Tuan Park pulang ke rumahnya saat malam hari, ia sedang putus asa sehingga harus meminum soju bersama kawan-kawannya, tidak peduli dengan rapat dan persentasi di kantor. Rumah terlihat begitu sepi, lampu sudah di matikan dan kedua anaknya pasti sudah tidur.

Ia berjalan ke kamar Yura, putri cantiknya itu tertidur sambil memeluk buku dan memegang pensil. Ia benar-benar serius dengan kuliahnya.

Setelah membetulkan posisi tidur Yura dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Ia berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol.

Ia terkejut karena kamar Chanyeol sangat berantakan dan jauh dari kata rapi. Bungkus ramen dipojokan, bungkus oreo berserakan, botol cola dan air mineral kosong di mana-mana. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya, headset melingkar di lehernya terdengar ragu pop rock menyala dari ipodnya. Tuan Park menatap sekeliling kamar putranya itu. Piagam penghargaan menggantung di sana-sini. Chanyeol jadi MVP basket di klub nya, Chanyeol menjuarai lomba Band antar sekolah, Chanyeol menang olimpiade Judo, Chanyeol… tuan Park tertegun melihat banyak sekali photo Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, terlihat dari salah satu Photo dimana Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Mereka memang bersahabat rupanya. Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa menjadi saudara sekarang." Gumam Tuan Park.

Saat pagi hari, dimana hari minggu pagi yang begitu cerah. Tuan Park membangunkan kedua anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"AHHHH ABOJI AKU MASIH MENGANTUK!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi karena mimpinya di hancurkan oleh sang ayah.

"CEPAT BANGUN, KITA AKAN BERLIBUR."

Chanyeol langsung bangun dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Ha? Aboji sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sumringah.

"Tidak, ayo cepat mandi. Kita akan pergi ke Gangwondo lalu memancing ikan, setelah itu kita pergi ke festival musim panas." Jawab sang ayah. Chanyeol langsung saja mencium pipi ayahnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

…

…

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia harus senang apa sedih, tapi mendengar ibunya putus dengan ayahnya Chanyeol membuat hatinya bersorak senang. Ia pura-pura sedih dengan mengusap-ngusap punggung sang ibu.

"Sudahlah bu, tuhan belum memberimu orang yang tepat." Kata Baekhyun

"Kau benar sayang, sepertinya eomma terlalu cepat. Kami putus secara baik-baik semoga menjadi lebih baik kedepannya." Kata ibunya. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia pun segera memberi tahu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kai kabar baik ini. Ia juga senang ternyata Chanyeol tengah berlibur bersama Noona dan Ayahnya.

"Chanyeol sedang berlibur di Gangwondo bersama ayah dan kakaknya." Kata Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ah baguslah, pria itu sudah sadar rupanya."

"Haha, iya eomma." Baekhyun kembali memeluk ibunya sayang.

…

Satu bulan berlalu setelah pembatalan pernikahan ibunya Baekhyun dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Semua terasa jadi lebih baik. Akibat ulah mereka, orangtuanya harus putus. Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin menempel dan mesra. Terkadang mereka berkelahi, terkadang mereka beradu mulut tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena ujung-ujungnya pasti baikan lagi.

"BAEKHYUN-AHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari ujung koridor, langsung menemui Baekhyun yang tengah selfie di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ada kabar gembira!" kata Kyungsoo

"Apa?"

"APPA!"

"Kenapa dengan appa-mu?"

"Aku tahu sekarang, Appa-ku tidak Gay ternyata!" kata Kyungsoo, wajahnya begitu sumringah. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya lagi.

"Kau berlari dan berteriak hanya ingin memberitahu itu?"

"Kau harus lihat wanita yang akan menikah dengan appaku, dia cantik tahu." Kata Kyungsoo. Ia pun membuka handphone nya dan memperlihatkan photo ayahnya dengan wanita yang dimaksud. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah sang ibu tengah selca dengan ayahnya Kyungsoo.

"_IGE MWOYA_!" kini Baekhyun yang berteriak. Ia langsung menelfon eommanya.

"YA! EOMMA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN AYAHNYA KYUNGSOO?" pekik Baekhyun. sementara Kyungsoo hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_'Jadi wanita itu ibunya Baekhyun?'_ batin Kyungsoo

"Ahaha, _aigoo_ kau sudah mengetahuinya? Bagaimana ini Do Minjoon-ssi? Anak kita sudah mengetahuinya, jadi tidak surprise lagi." Terdengar ibunya seperti sedang bersama ayahnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Baekhyun memutus telepon secara sepihak. Lalu menghadap Kyungsoo dengan dilipat di dada. "_Well_, kita akan menjadi saudara sekarang?"

"Apa? Siapa? Kita?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Woaaaahh kita akan menjadi saudaraaaa, aaah senangnya." Baekhyun langsung mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Kai tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi begini akhir ceritanya?" Tanya Kai meninju ringan lengan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aboji sepertinya belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengannya."

Kai terdiam terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Yeol.."

"Hmm?"

"Ibunya Luhan, Janda kan?"

"Kai kumohon jangan mulai…" Chanyeol mencekik Kai saat itu juga.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Baekhyun dan ibu dan Hyungnya tengah duduk di sebuah café, mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, atau mungkin beberapa orang?

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Baekbom. Baekhyun menatap sang kakak sinis, mentang-mentang kakaknya akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya sebentar lagi ia jadi senang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat." Balas Baekhyun, terlihat sinis dan kesal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya pacar." Goda Baekbom

"Enak saja! aku punya kok!" protes Baekhyun

"Uuuhh kau berbohong.." Baekbom mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas sehingga adiknya itu harus mengamuk memukul hyungnya itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aaahh kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Ishhh kalian ini kenapa ribut terus?" sang ibu menjewer kedua putranya itu. ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi kelakuan kedua anak ini.

"Mana hyung? Pacarmu lama sekali.." Baekhyun kembali menyulut api membuat Baekbom agak kesal.

"Sebentar lagi. Ah itu mereka—"

Baekhyun dan Ibunya langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Mata mereka membulat lebar, sama seperti Kyungsoo kalau terkejut.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun dan Ibunya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tuan Park dan Putranya Park Chanyeol terdiam melihat Baekhyun dan Ibunya ada disini.

"A-apa yang.." Chanyeol gelagapan. Jangan bilang kalau..

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Park Yura datang dari belakang punggung Chanyeol, ia tersenyum, membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Baekbom memberi salam pada keluarga Park itu. "Ah eomma, Baekhyun. perkenalkan, dia Park Yura kekasihku. Ini ayah dan adiknya. Yura, ini ibu dan adikku." Kata Baekbom.

"_Annyeonghaseyo _Park Yura _imnida_. Ini ayah dan adikku, salam kenal nyonya Byun. Baekhyun-ah." Yura tersenyum manis memberi salam.

Mereka masih tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Tuan Park dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk canggung dan memberi salam, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersuara.

"Yap, Aku dan Yura sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, maaf baru memberitahu sekarang. Untuk itu, kami mohon restu untuk pernikahan kami." Ucap Baekbom. Ia membungkuk bersama Yura.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.


End file.
